The Best Day
by Kim Ai-Chan
Summary: One day, you and your friend go into a closet to find Sess and other IY charactors. They ask you out! What do you do??? A lot of fun happens to you and them... Who wouldn't want to have a day with those hotties? Hee hee!!


Okay. I honestly don't know what possessed me into writing this. It popped into my head, and my  
weird friend Sapphire_Dream's head. The first part of this is true, up until we open the closet,  
Which is the part I wish was true. Don't give me full credit. Also give some to Sapphire_Dream.  
Here it is!!   
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
One day, you and your friend are walking along the park, until you see a small hill. You go onto  
the hill, because there are to many people in the park, and it's mostly annoying five year olds,  
so you'd rather be any where but there. You and your friend sit down, and watch everyone. Your   
friends leg suddenly itches, and she pulls up her jean to scratch it. You notice two big scars.  
  
You: Hey... Where'd ya' get those scar thingies from?  
  
Your Friend: Oh..... My cat scratched me. Weird little scars huh? Justine thought they were   
dedicated to Sesshomaru.  
  
You: Sesshomaru?  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Some annoying monkey person thing named Justine: Why do you have those scars?  
  
Your Friend: I don't know. They look like moons though.  
  
The annoying monkey person thing named Justine: I bet you gave those to your self. Just to show  
how dedicated you are to Sesshomaru.  
  
Your Friend: Stupid! Who would do that?  
  
*back to reality*  
  
You: okaaayyyy.....  
  
Your friend: I'm not that dedicated to Sesshomaru!  
  
You: Really?  
  
Your Friend: No! I'm not even obsessed with him! At least.... I dont' think I am....  
  
You: Really..... next thing I know, your gonna' have an entire closet full of a Sesshomaru shrine.  
  
Your Friend: No! I don't!  
  
Just in case, you and your friend walk back over to her house. You walk into her room,  
and to both of your astonishments, there's a life size statue of Sesshomaru in the darkly lit   
closet. You stare at your friend.  
  
You: Not dedicated to Sesshomaru, huh?  
  
Your Friend: I'm not! I don't even know how that got there!  
  
You: Could I have it then?  
  
Your Friend: Of course not! It's mine!  
  
You argue for a little bit over the statue, when you suddenly realize something. You turn  
on the light and you notice even more statues. They are life size statues of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha,  
Kouga, Miroku, Older Shippo, Yami Yugi (from Yu Gi Oh of course) Hayate and Ryu (from DOA 3) and  
older Link (from Legend of Zelda). You and your friend stare at the closet full of statues. You   
talk to each other for a little bit.  
  
You: What do ya' wanna' do with them?  
  
Your Friend: I dunno'. Let's just keep 'um.  
  
You: Okay.  
  
You sit down to stare at them (for a very long time I might add) When they suddenly come  
to life. You and your friend back off in fright. You scream, when your suddenly sitting under   
the tallness of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Link, Ryu, Hayate, and Yami. You   
gasp in shock. They stare around, and the first thing you say is:  
  
How the heck did you get here?!  
  
They all stare at you in amazement.  
  
Kouga: I was about to ask you the same...  
  
Sesshomaru: Who are you?  
  
Link: I was protecting Zelda and I'm now just...  
  
Miroku: You guys are really pretty.  
  
You stare at Miroku in disgust. Your friend hits you, and tells you not to be mean to   
the cute anime character. the guys stare around the suddenly large closet, and Sesshomaru finally  
speaks up.  
  
Sesshomaru: I was just with Rin, and I suddenly went still, and I was then here...  
  
Your Friend: You were alive before you were here??!!!?!??!?!!?  
  
Ryu: Of course we were. What else would we be?  
  
You: How could you be alive? Your cartoon and video game characters?  
  
Suddenly, a whole ton of rosary beads appear in yours and your friends hands. Your not   
sure as to what they are, but you think they might just work....  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Okay. Yeah yeah. i know. Weird story. It'd be cool if it were real though. What an odd mind I  
have... Oh well. This will continue. Please R&R!!! 


End file.
